Love Will Continue
by PrimaDonna24601
Summary: What if Christine didn't die?  Full summary inside.  First Love Never Dies fic.  Rated T for violence, but is subject to go down.
1. Summary & Prologue

**Title:** Love Will Continue

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** E/C

**Summary:** What if Christine hadn't died? What would life be like for the Phantom and Christine? Would Gustave be able to accept that the Phantom is his father? Read to find out!

**A/N:** This is my first Love Never Dies fanfic. I just recently saw the show for the first time and absolutely loved it! I hope you enjoy my take on the story. I know there are a lot of stories where Christine doesn't die, but I just had to write my own version. Please let me know what you think. Also, just so you'll know, my story is based off of the Australian production and not the OCR. The story will begin right before Meg shoots the gun.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Never Dies or any of its characters. I tried to get ALW to sell me them, but he wouldn't budge. So they still belong to him.**

**Prologue**

"We can't all be like Christine." The Phantom said as he tried to grab the gun from Meg.

"Christine." Meg said, blankly, holding the gun out for the Phantom to take. "It's always Christine!"

Just as he was getting the gun out of Meg's hand, however, a loud bang was heard. Meg had accidentally shot the gun off.

**A/N:** Haha! I said Christine wasn't going to die, but I said absolutely nothing about someone getting shot. If you want to know what happens next, you'll just have to read the first chapter. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When the Phantom turned around, he noticed that Christine had been shot.

"No!" He shouted running over to her. She had been shot in the side.

"Christine!" Meg screamed as she ran towards Christine. She hadn't meant to shoot her. She was going to give the gun to the Phantom when it went off.

"Get away from her!" The Phantom shouted at Meg. He then looked at Madame Giry. "Giry; get help!" He ordered her. "Go!" He shouted at her when she didn't move.

"Meg!" Madame Giry shouted at her daughter, holding her hand out for Meg to take.

At first, the gesture didn't register with Meg. After a second, Meg finally understood and she then followed her mother.

As Gustave looked down at his mother, he became very frightened.

"Father!" He shouted, wondering where he was. "Where's father?"

"Gustave, your father is…" Christine said, having a hard time saying it through the pain.

"No, Christine." The Phantom said to her. She had promised him that she wouldn't tell Gustave that he was his father.

"I know I promised I wouldn't." She said, having a hard time breathing through the pain. "But you are all he has now. Gustave, your father; your real father is here."

"No." Gustave said, not wanting to believe her.

_Look with your heart and not with your eyes. The heart understands; the heart never lies._

"No!" Gustave said, running away. He had to find _his_ father.

"Gustave!" Both Christine and the Phantom shouted after the boy.

Christine then fell backwards, but the Phantom was able to catch her before she landed on the ground.

"Gustave!" He shouted again.

Suddenly, Madame Giry appeared. Meg was not with her. However, there was a gentleman with her. "There she is." She said, pointing to Christine.

When the gentleman approached Christine, he noticed the bullet wound. "We need to get that out of her as soon as possible." He said.

At first, the Phantom did not want the doctor to touch Christine. He knew, however, that if Christine was going to survive, he would have to let the doctor touch him.

"Hold her head please." The doctor said, gesturing towards the Phantom. He then directed his attention towards Christine. "Madam, this is going to hurt quite a bit."

Just as he was about to begin taking the bullet out of Christine's side, Gustave reappeared, with Raoul right behind him. Gustave had filled his father in on the way back to the pier.

When Raoul reached Christine, he suddenly felt guilty. Not guilty that he was leaving her, he knew that she was no longer in love with him, but at how he had left her. He then looked at the Phantom. All of the sudden, Raoul could see into this man's soul. It was like a door had opened. He could tell that he had always loved Christine and that it had never been just an infatuation. He also could tell that he would do anything for Christine. They were meant to be together; not he and Christine.

"Are you ready, Madam?" The doctor asked Christine.

"Oui, Monsieur." Christine whispered, not really wanting the doctor to do it, but knowing that it had to be done. She then turned to Raoul. "Raoul, would you please take Gustave away. I don't want him seeing me in pain." Both Gustave and the Phantom then protested. "No." She said. "He does not need to see this and I trust Raoul." With some reluctance from both the phantom and Gustave, Raoul took the boy inside the bar.

As Christine tried to hold in her screams, she thought about what had happened the past three days. She had arrived in New York with her family. Then, the one person she had loved and had thought dead for 10 years had suddenly appeared before her, very much alive. The next day, she found two more people from her past. Finally, tonight, she realized who she truly loved, only to almost lose her son and her life because of that love.

~o~

**A/N: I told you Christine didn't die! So what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know what you think and don't forget to review it! I'll gladly take suggestions on how to improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I've gotten more response to this story than any of my other ones. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it. Also, Alex Lee Rowan, I wrote this chapter before I read your review. Thanks for the suggestion and in my next chapter, I'll try to remember to do that (I may forget to, but who knows). Anyways, here's chapter 2. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming and to give me feedback. I really could use as much feedback as possible because it helps to improve my writing style. Also, in a couple of weeks, I will be going on a three week vacation, so I may or may not get the next chapter out soon.**

**Finally, I tried once again to get ALW to sell the characters to me, especially Erik, but he still wouldn't budge. Well, maybe next time! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

When Christine woke up, she didn't recognize where she was. As she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Christine." A rich baritone voice said. "Don't try to sit up on your own. Let me help you."

When Christine saw the Phantom, she smiled a little. She was finally going to have a real family. Sure, Raoul was like a father to Gustave in many ways, but she could tell that there was never that real connection that a father and son have. Like something was always missing. She had seen that connection happen almost instantly between Gustave and the Phantom.

"How are you feeling?" The Phantom asked as he helped her sit up.

"Okay." Christine told him. "My side still hurts and I'm hungry, but other than that, I feel fine. Where are we?"

"We're at the hotel. You were hurt pretty badly and the doctor didn't want to move you too far. The hotel was as far as he would let us take you."

Christine then looked around. It looked a lot like the hotel room she had stayed in for the past three days. It even had a balcony.

"Would you like something to eat?" The Phantom then asked

"Yes, please."

"What would you like?"

"Just some toast, please. And maybe some tea to drink."

"Alright, my dear."

He then came over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

After he left, Christine began to think about things. She thought about Raoul and how he was gone. Then she thought about Gustave. He had found out that Raoul was not his real father and that the Phantom was.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. She didn't even know the Phantom's real name. She had only ever known him as the Phantom. It had been one of the many things that had made him mysterious. That mystique had also made him even more alluring to her. Still, she wanted to know what it was. Not just for her own self, but also so that she could tell Gustave what it was whenever the question arose.

"Here you are, love." The Phantom said as he back in, with some toast and tea.

"Thank you." Christine said as he set the food down on her lap.

After she had taken a couple of bites of food, she decided to go ahead and ask him.

"Darling, may I ask you something?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What is your name?"

At first there was complete silence. Then, the Phantom finally spoke up.

"Erik. That is my name."

"Erik what?" Christine then asked.

"I don't know my last name. My mother never told the carnival owner my last name. I never even thought about having one."

"Well, how about Destler?"

"That's fine with me."

~o~

After Christine had finished eating, she decided that she wanted to see Gustave.

"Where is Gustave?" She asked.

"He's with Fleck, Gangle, and Squelch. I'll go get him."

In what seemed like only a minute, Erik came back in with Gustave. Christine noticed that Gustave didn't seem to be as scared of his father as he had been only last night. Or was it just last night? She had no idea what day it was or how long she had been out. She wanted to know, but she decided that she would ask Erik later.

"How are you feeling, Mother?"

"Much better. How are you doing?"

"Just fine. I've been having so much fun!"

"I'm so glad, darling."

Gustave then came over and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Mother. Would you like me to play you something on the piano?"

"Yes."

"What song would you like me to play?"

"Whatever you like."

As Gustave began to play, she was taken back to when she was young, in Paris. Even though the song wasn't something she had heard while at the Populaire, it sounded like something Erik would have created, just not as dark. The music was lush and beautiful. It also made her feel calm and peaceful, like nothing could or would ever harm her or her family again. It felt like as long as Gustave continued to play it, they were safe.

When Gustave had finished playing, both Christine and Erik began clapping.

"Did you like it? I made it up myself."

"It was absolutely gorgeous, darling." Christine said.

"Magnificent, Gustave." Erik said.

"Thank you."

"Gustave, I need to talk to your mother alone. Why don't you go back to Fleck, Gangle, and Squelch?"

"Alright."

For a moment, Christine couldn't figure out what Erik would want to talk to her about in privacy, but then it dawned on her what it was: Meg.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and to check out some of my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I've just been so busy and haven't had much time for posting chapters in my stories. Hang in there. I promise I'll try to post a little more frequently. Anyways, once again, I tried to get ALW to sell Erik to me, but he just won't budge! R&R.**

Chapter 3

"No, I don't want to press charges against her, monsieur."

"May I ask why, Madame?"

"I know she didn't mean to."

Erik was happy that Christine hadn't wanted to press charges against Meg. He had been able to tell that Meg was actually going to give him the gun, but when he had said Christine's name, she had squeezed the trigger and shot Christine. At that point, he had actually thought she had meant to kill Christine. However, when he had seen the look on her face when she saw what had happened, he could tell that she had been in a trance-like state before and had only just come out of it when she heard the gun go off.

He hadn't been so sure that Christine would feel the same way. Even though he knew that she was normally a forgiving person, for some reason, he felt that she wouldn't be so forgiving this time. This thought made him laugh. Here he was, believing that Meg didn't mean to shoot Christine, when any other time, he probably would have wanted to press charges against her. At least something like this didn't happen 10 years ago. Then, he probably would have killed Meg.

He had changed so much since then. And it was all because of those two kisses. It was like he had been asleep and then suddenly woke up. He realized that if he truly loved Christine, he would have to let her go and be with the one she loved, even if it wasn't him. He had realized at that moment that he had done some horrible things because he thought that he was doing it for her. He knew that he had not been in his right mind at the time.

Erik was relieved when Christine had told him that she did not want to press charges. He just didn't feel like it would be right to do so.

"Well, if you don't want to." The inspector said.

"I do not, monsieur."

"Alright, Madame. Thank you for your time."

The inspector then left.

~o~

After the inspector left, Christine asked Erik if he knew where Meg was exactly. He told her that he wasn't exactly sure, but he had a feeling that she might be somewhere in Manhattan. Actually, he knew exactly where Meg and Madame Giry were. They weren't in Manhattan, but they were actually here, in Phantasma. He just didn't want to take a chance with Christine. Sure, she had said that she didn't want to press charges against Meg, but for some reason he had a feeling that she wasn't going to leave her alone. He didn't know why he had a feeling, but he just did.

"Well, I want to find her."

~o~

All Christine wanted to do was talk to Meg. The look on Erik's face told her that he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Meg or do something worse to her. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Years ago, Erik would have probably killed Meg, without thinking about it. Now, he thought she was going to be the one to want to kill Meg. She couldn't blame him either. After all, Meg had shot her. Why shouldn't she be mad? She didn't know, but she wasn't. Somehow, she knew that Meg hadn't meant to shoot her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

Erik then came over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He said, smiling.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
